


Center Stage

by MisLuminous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Playing disguise, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisLuminous/pseuds/MisLuminous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the next few hours, Castiel followed Dean everywhere. He bought Dean's lunch with some of the money in Jimmy's wallet. He rans his hand over Dean's face at every opportunity he got. He rubbed Dean's shoulders when Dean snapped and stressed the importance of personal space. He held Dean's hand. Dean wanted to smack the angel upside the head for being so damn annoying, but it was kind of...cute to be on the receiving end of angel of The Lord Castiel's charm. Dean wouldn't admit in a million years that Castiel's devotion to this undercover operation is kind of adorable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Orrrrr the one where Dean and Castiel go undercover at a male strip club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Center Stage

Castiel has been caught up in some wildly dangerous situations when it comes to aiding the Winchesters on a case. For an angel, sometimes even his quickest thinking wasn't quite quick enough (when Dean yells at him to 'duck!' Castiel learned not to turn around and see why, just 'fucking duck' as Dean told him later in the motel room). His vessel has been shot at, clawed at, bashed into walls, bit at, and even drowned. Normally, Castiel didn't bother to dwell on the harsh violence his vessel has been subjected to (after all, he's an Angel of The Lord) but Dean's round, concerned eyes and tight, thin lips when he gazes at Castiel's wounds has taught the angel to be more careful with his human host. 

Castiel has gone 'undercover' with the Winchesters more times than he can count as well. So far he is a FBI agent, pest control, a college professor, a host at an underground Russian restaurant and casino, and a yoga instructor. Castiel fell into these roles albeit awkwardly, for Castiel wasn't the best of actors when the situation called for it and preferred a straightforward, blunt confrontation for answers. However, Dean made it clear that people can't handle these type of things and would either think he's loony or punch him in the face. Castiel argued back that any force inflicted upon his vessel would render the human subject injured and would have no affect on Castiel himself. Dean just rolled his eyes and told him to "put his damn monkey suit on" so Castiel nodded and fumbled with his tie until Dean pushed his hands away and did it himself.

The current case Dean and Castiel are on, however, has called for new action that Castiel has never encountered before while being undercover. Namely, Dean Winchester's tongue.

It started two weeks ago when the Winchesters arrived in Fairmont, Minnesota to investigate a string of disappearances and murders. Dean taps his fingers against the Impala's wheel, humming the last few notes of Hurricane before lowering the volume and turning to Sam. 

"Okay, so what has my nerdy little brother dug up that can help us with these weird ass murders?"

Sam glares before reaching under his seat for the collection of papers he printed out at the local library a few towns back. Flipping through the pile, Sam pulls out the important files before stuffing the rest under his feet.

"This is gonna be a weird one all right," Sam says. "Whatever it is is gutting and burning these people alive and is apparently into the business of counterfeiting money."

"What kind of supernatural freak that likes to disembowel people is also worried about their piggy bank?" Dean says, looking disgusted and interested at the same time.

"Could be organized crime like a gang or something that got on the wrong end of a vampire or werewolf," Sam suggests. "The remains are so far gone that there's no blood left behind or intact organs, so either one is possible. Probably just covering their tracks by mutilating the bodies."

"A mafia made up of freaking monsters? Now I've seen everything," Dean scowls.

Sam frowns as he is reading through more of the papers on his lap. "Wait a minute, get this. Counterfeit money is easiest to make if you can bleach out smaller bills and use them to reprint greater denominations on. That way you can avoid having to age the bills and steal the paper. I think we're dealing with a legitimate business, not a gang."

Dean chews his bottom lip thoughtfully before saying, "so we are looking for a place that deals mostly in small denominations of bills."

The two brothers sit silently for a while before Dean's eyes brightened and he sat up straighter in his seat.

"Sam, it's a strip club."

Sam sighs. "Makes sense. We should probably hit all the strip clubs in the area."

Sam pulls out the town directory from his files. "Oh crap."

"What?" Dean says warily. 

"There's um, twelve strip clubs within fifteen miles."

"Jesus Christ, what kind of backwater town is this?" Dean exclaims.

"We are gonna need help if we want to hit them all," Sam says pointedly.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Oh art thou Cas, we need your angel mojo to help us investigate all the glitter and high heel joints in this mini Vegas so we can find some counterfeiting sons of bitches who are murdering..."

"Hello Dean."

Dean swerves the car.

*****

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Dean leans against the wall of their motel for the night, frowning and his arms crossed. "I am not going undercover as a stripper!"

"I's a gay strip club Dean and you're the only one who can do a convincing strip act," Sam grins.

"I-what-I'm not a stripper!" 

"You will be tonight, we'll even stop by the store to buy you some tiny underwear and glitter," Sam giggles.

"Cas!" Dean whines, stomping his boot like he is five years old. Sam can't stop laughing and making jokes and Castiel's blank face isn't helping. "I'm not really going to be a stripper am I?"

"I fail to see the humor in Sam's attempt at deceit," Castiel replies, looking slightly confused.

Dean glares at Sam before his brother just shrugs in return, still grinning. "It was worth it to see the look on your face."

Dean stands there looking like a fish gaping for air for a few seconds before closing his mouth angrily. 

"Well we all know I would be a fucking great stripper," Dean says, waggling his eyebrows. "So how are we really getting in?"

"You are going to go in as a master forger and general con extraordinaire," Castiel supplies. "And I will be...your partner."

"When you say partner..."

"Dean, meet James Shultz, your devoted yet adventurous boyfriend!" Sam replies, smile stretching ear from ear.

"I take it back, I'll be a stripper," Dean says quickly, looking mildly horrified.

"Seeing as you need a reason winding up in that club in the first place, you need to play the part of a sassy, club-going gay man," Sam says as he rummages through his bag.

"Fine," Dean says firmly as he turns to the angel. "But if we are going to do this you'd better be prepared."

"Prepared?" Castiel asks, head tilting.

"I mean no scared Bambi eyes, no looking like a little kid who's getting molested. I mean, no repeat of the last time we went to a club like this!"

"You guys have been to a gay strip club together before?" Sam asks incredulously. 

"No!" Dean half shouts, running a hand over his face. "Just forget it."

Castiel just nods seriously. "I promise to perform as your sexual partner to the best of my knowledge and follow character from this minute onwards in order for tonight to go as planned," Castiel says solemnly. 

"We're screwed," is all Dean says.

***

For the next few hours, Castiel followed Dean everywhere. He bought Dean's lunch with some of the money in Jimmy's wallet. He rans his hand over Dean's face at every opportunity he got. He rubbed Dean's shoulders when Dean snapped and stressed the importance of personal space. He held Dean's hand. Dean wanted to smack the angel upside the head for being so damn annoying, but it was kind of...cute to be on the receiving end of angel of The Lord Castiel's charm. Dean wouldn't admit in a million years that Castiel's devotion to this undercover operation is kind of adorable.

Finally, Dean and Castiel found themselves in the strip club nursing drinks in a low key booth. Sam is waiting to make his move in the back of the building where they're pretty sure the vampires have a central data system (they were for sure vampires now who are good at covering their tracks and the fact they're gay vampires running a con). Castiel is horribly awkward at attempting to enjoy the men who are currently tearing off their clothes and shimmying their junk on stage. Dean however, is doing a surprisingly spectacular job of appearing the right amount of entertained, aroused, and tipsy. Castiel glances at him from the corner of his eyes, clearly not buying Dean's pretense at pretending.

Dean is pretty wasted. And the strippers are pretty good looking.

Dean leans into Castiel and makes like he is kissing his neck. Instead he whispers, "this is funnn." 

"I was unaware that you found the male form aesthetically and sexually pleasing to you as well as women Dean," Castiel whispers back, voice gruff.

The angel looks around the club in front of him, currently filled with patrons and strippers. Nothing suspicious yet. Then, suddenly, Dean is practically in his lap, sliding off his side of the booth. Castiel starts, looking up at Dean's face as he straddles his lap.

"Dean?" 

Dean buries his face into Castiel's neck, lips sucking and tongue swirling. Castiel resists the urge to either moan or push Dean off of him because clearly Dean has a plan. Or was using the opportunity to develop one. His suspicions were confirmed when Dean starts to breath words against the wet skin on Castiel's neck. The angel shivers slightly.

"Cas," he whispers in a tone that made Castiel think, just for a minute, that this is something real for Dean. Then he remembers; Dean has done undercover jobs the entirety of his life and he is good at it. "I think we've been made."

"What?"

Dean nibbles along Castiel's jaw. He sits down on his leg and runs his hands up Castiel's chest. He starts to slip backwards and Castiel makes a desperate grab at Dean's waist, effectively pulling his friend flush against him. Dean hums with pride.

"You're getting better at this," Dean whispers against Castiel's throat. "A year ago, you would probably be pissing your pants right now. Anyways, there's a dude here who's been eyeing us, pretty sure he's the daddy vamp."

Castiel looks towards where Dean motions with his eyes and immediately agrees with Dean. "He's coming this way, what should-"

Dean cuts him off by sticking his tongue down the angel's throat. He kisses Castiel with a force that knocks Castiel against the back of his seat. His hands get a little eager and Castiel finds himself with an armful of Dean Winchester. Castiel follows Dean's lead and throws himself into the kiss; licking into Dean's hot mouth and moaning quietly. He grabs Dean's ass to avoid having him topple to the floor and Dean groans, doubling his efforts at sucking Castiel's face off.

"We got two moneybags in the back," a voice says to Castiel's right.

"Fresh?" The bartender asks.

"Well one is, Sal got a little excited over the second."

A few moments a lot of heavy petting on Castiel's part later, the vampire walked away with a red drink in his hand. Dean comes up for air, gasping a little and Castiel notices the slick layer of spit covering his lips. 

"That was close," Dean remarks, still lightly gasping for air. Castiel nods dumbly.

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"You can let go of my ass now."

Castiel nearly drops Dean like a hot potato when he realizes his hands are still full of the full flesh that is Dean's behind.

"I apologize," Castiel says, cheeks coloring a light pink.

Dean laughs and shrugs like it's no big deal. "It's a great ass, I know."

Castiel's face flushes then and his eyes purposely look anywhere but at Dean.

"You kissed me."

"For the purposes of upholding our aliases," Dean says, chugging his now warm beer. "Don't tell me that was bad, I've been told I have considerable skill."

"I wouldn't know."

Dean glances at Castiel before noting that he was serious. "What about Meg?"

Castiel shifts uncomfortably. "I do not hold any affection for Meg. I do, however, share a deep bond with you."

Dean stares before opening his mouth to say something except an obnoxious guitar rift interrupts. It's Sam calling Dean, letting them know he hacked into the central data system and has all the information they need on the hidden vampire nest. Castiel and Dean stumble out of their booth to leave the strip club as quickly as possible. 

As they walk towards the Impala, Dean grabs Castiel's shoulder before tentatively asking, "we're good?"

After all, it isn't often he made out with virgin angels he holds a profound bond with. Undercover or not, there is a great potential for awkwardness. He is relieved when Castiel nods, face blank.

The rest of the walk to meet Sam at the Impala is decidedly awkward still. Dean tries too hard to look indifferent while Castiel tries too hard to look unaffected. Sam notices the tension right away. He also takes note of the dark hickies on Castiel's neck.

"You guys made out at the strip club didn't you," Sam notes. He doesn't ask, but it's not a confrontation either. Just fact.

Dean groans and throws his hands up in the air. "We had no choice, the vamp would've gotten a clear look at our faces if we weren't otherwise...occupied."

"Yeah sure, you can just admit you guys are in love you know," Sam says rolling his eyes as he climbs into the Impala.

Dean gapes, still standing outside the car with Castiel by his side.

"Can you believe him?"

"Dean I believe Sam is right."

They stare at each other. Finally, Dean huffs before placing a quick and gentle kiss to Castiel's cheek.

"Aright, so yeah I think you're hot and you're always there with your mojo and advice and you're really awesome okay?" Dean spits out quickly.

Castiel reaches a hand towards Dean's face. "And you are the most selfless, caring human I have met in the thousands of years I have observed humanity."

Dean blushes before yanking Cas by his tie for a proper kiss. Pulling apart, they both grin stupidly until Sam knocks on the car's window, gesturing for them to hurry up and get on the car. Dean smirks.

Pulling open the passenger door of the Impala, Dean pulls Sam out.

"Sorry Sammy, but Cas has shotgun tonight."


End file.
